


Peaceful Moments

by RoeDusk



Series: Quiet Victories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ongoing Relationship Negotiation, Scar Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Neji enjoys waking up warm, safe, and rested the most.





	Peaceful Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekoburi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoburi/gifts), [elphabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/gifts).



There’s nightmares, weapons stashes, and personal protective seals to consider, but after all that is carefully sorted Neji’s favorite part of their new arrangement is probably waking safe, warm, and rested, curled into Ibiki’s side. They had yet to spend a night together, but on slow days they could curl up on the couch or pull out a futon and just talk. Most days like that seemed to end up with a mutual nap.

He also enjoys the days where they would learn to work around each other in either T&I’s or Ibiki’s kitchen. Or just doing anything in the same space, really. Silent, calm camaraderie is precious after years of living alone in the crowded Hyuuga compound. Neji still feels a little bad that he can’t share an apartment of his own, but they’d agreed that inviting Ibiki into the Hyuuga Clan Compound was a bad idea. So they make due with slow afternoons working side-by-side in Neji’s medbay or Ibiki’s office, and days off in the older shinobi’s apartment.

Slow, slow, slow. Tentative as they moved around each other, Neji not wanting to intrude and Ibiki not wanting to accidentally imply he was ever unwelcome. But that’s where a shinobi’s perception paid off. They already knew each other’s tells well enough for a starting point, guessing when to push and when to back down with reassuring success. All in all it was easier to slip into each other’s lives than Neji had been expected.

His favorite part is still these quiet waking moments, though. Probably because his brain is still turned off just enough to relax.

Ibiki stretches next to him and Neji lets himself smile. He’s wallowing, hoarding the this hard won peace. But they’ve earned that rest. The older shinobi squeezes his shoulder in greeting, settling himself more comfortably, but a moment later he’s sighing.

“I need to get up.”

“You don’t sound happy about that,” Neji points out, even as he pulls himself upright so Ibiki’s arm is no longer trapped beneath him.

Ibiki shrugs up at him before following his lead. “Not like I _want_ to ruin a good mood.”

“Nothing’s ruined,” Neji scoffs, leaning into Ibiki’s side again once the other’s feet are safely on the ground. “Why do you need to get up?”

“Skull itches,” the director replies, pulling open his bedside drawer and rummaging around inside for a but before pulling out a tub of cream. “Have to catch it as it starts or it’ll get worse. And I don’t want to set myself up for trouble the rest of the day today.”

Neji nods, familiar with similar prescriptions from his work at the hospital. He considers his options for a moment before leaning forward cautiously. “Can I help?”

Ibiki turns to him in surprise, glancing down at the tub in his hands for a moment, before smiling. “You probably know how to do this better than I do,” he agrees as he hands the cream over.

Privately Neji disagreed. Ibiki definitely had more practice. But he just waves for the other to get comfortable as he opens it. “I think I’ll start with the back and move forwards,” he decides. “That ok?”

“Whatever works for you,” Ibiki agrees, turning his back without a second thought, making Neji want to smile stupidly all over again.

True to his stated plan Neji works the cream into the scars along the base of Ibiki’s skull first, massaging the ridges with a slightly firmer hand and being carefully gentle as he worked on the skin between them. Once the back of the skull is finished, taking care not to go too light and tickle, he reaches up and started working on the crown of the head.

“Want me to grab a chair and sit?” Ibiki asks at the new angle.

“I don’t need to see to do this,” Neji replies. “And if I did, I can just look through your head.”

“True enough,” the taller man agrees with a startled laugh. Then they fall silent again.

Neji lets his fingers guide him, not needing his Byakugan to locate the old injuries. But as his pointer traces the beginning of a deep gash along the edge of Ibiki’s brow he hesitates, recognizing the scar that crossed most of the director’s face. Ibiki chuckles, pulling Neji’s hand away long enough to turn around, then put the hand back.

Neji blinked and pulled back slightly. “You’re sure this is ok?”

“I’m sure.”

And that was that. So he scoops up a little more cream and works that into the long thin cut, moving onto the one further down on Ibiki’s other cheek when he finished.

“Much easier with two people,” Ibiki notes with a fond smile. And again Neji finds himself smiling.

“Well,” He replies, offering the cream back. “While that’s settling my hands are still gooey. Feel like helping me brush my hair?”

Ibiki flashes him a quiet grin as he stands. “Let me see if I remember where you keep your hairbrush.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear these guys dropped this drabble idea on me yesterday just to cheer me up. Hope you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
